An Extreme Pizza Delivery
'''An Extreme Pizza Delivery '''is the eighth episode of Lalaloopsy Season 3. Synopsis Pepperoni Pizzacrust has 500 pizza order and she hast to try deliver them all. Characters * Pepperoni Pizzacrust (debut) - Zoey Marlett. * Jewel Sparkles - Selia Sangra * Peanut Big Top - Malia Ashley Kerr * Bea Spells-A-Lot - Hayley Stone * Pepper Pots N Pans - Auroua Hunt * Spot Splatter Splash - Tate Mcrae * Ace Fender Bender - Griffin Kingston * Crumbs Sugar Cookie - Calista Schmidt * Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises (non speaking cameo) * Dot Starlight (non speaking cameo) * Patch Treasurechest (non speaking cameo) * Pickles B.L.T (non speaking cameo) * Marina Anchors (non speaking cameo) * Prairie Dusty Trails (non speaking cameo) * Peppy Pom Poms (non speaking cameo) * Blossom Flowerpot (non speaking cameo) * Pix E. Flutters (non speaking cameo) * Berry Jars 'N' Jam (non speaking cameo) * Sunny Side Up (non speaking cameo) * Dyna Might (non speaking cameo) * Ember Flicker Flame (non speaking cameo) * Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff (non speaking cameo) * Transcript (Intro) (Title card) (Italian music playing in the background) (Pepperoni throws the pizza dough in the air and catches it) Pepperoni: Now let's put it in the oven. (She puts the pizza dough in oven) (Few mins later) Pepperoni: It's ready. (Takes the pizza out of the oven) Pepperoni: That pizza smells good does it spaghetti dog? Spaghetti Dog: (barks) (She puts pizza sauce, cheese and pepperoni on the pizza) (She and Spaghetti Dog eats a slice) Pepperoni: Ummm, good as always. (Phone rings) (She gets the phone) Pepperoni: Hello? Peanut: Hello Pepperoni, i would likes some pizzas for my water show. Pepperoni: Sure Peanut how many do you need? Peanut: 500 pizzas please. Pepperoni: 500 pizzas? Peanut: Yep, well thanks Pepperoni bye. (They hang up) Pepperoni: She wants 500 pizzas? Spaghetti Dog: (Barks twice) Pepperoni: Oh Spaghetti Dog, i've half to make 500 pizzas, but i never made that many pizzas before and it'll take days to make it and her water show is today Spaghetti Dog: (Yaps) Pepperoni: Great idea, we should ask our friends to help us make 500 pizzas. (Scene cuts to Peanut) Peanut: Okay elephant, while Pepperoni makes our 500 pizzas, we half to practice for the water show. Elephant: (trumpets) Peanut: So we need to fill these balloons with water. (She puts water inside the balloons) Peanut: Okay let's practice. (She puts the water balloons in the cannon) Peanut: Okay ready steady go! (She launches the water balloons in the sky) (The water balloons hit the ground) Peanut: That wasn't ment to happen, looks like we need to put more water in the other balloons. (Scene cuts to Pepperoni) Pepperoni: Thanks for coming as soon as possible guys, i need your help to make 500 pizzas for Peanut water show. Crumbs: 500 pizzas for her water show? Jewel: Why would she need that many? Pepperoni: Maybe she's getting 500 audiences. Pepper: Show Pepperoni, what should we do first? Pepperoni: We're going to watch this pizza making tutorial video. (Screen zooms inside the tv with the video) Pepperoni: (talking in the video) First you get the dough, the you flip it up in the air, then you roll it, then you put it in the oven, when it's ready you're going to put either tomato sauce or marinara sauce, you put cheese on it, then it's your choice to put pepperoni, mushrooms, meat or broccoli on your pizza and the pizza is complete. (Video ends) Pepperoni: So let's get started, here's the dough for each of you guys. Spot: Can you make sculptures put of these? Pepperoni: No, just for pizza. (Everyone flips the dough in the air) Jewel: Thank goodness it didn't land on me. (They put it in the oven) (10 mins later) Pepperoni: Now we made 8 pizzas. (They put pizza sauce and put cheese on it) Pepperoni: Now we got, how many more do we need bea? Bea: 492 more. Pepperoni: Oh dear, this will take all day and Peanut's water show is today. (Back with Peanut) Peanut: Now we're ready for 500 people to watch. (She puts the balloons in the cannon) (Launches the balloons in the sky) Peanut: Oh no, ruuuuuun! (The water balloons lands on her) Peanut: We better think of another way. Elephant: (trumpets) (Back with Pepperoni and friends) Pepperoni: 489 pizzas to go. (They make more pizzas) Pepperoni: Now we got more pizzas which make 476, and we need a faster way to make them. Bea: Hmmm, maybe we could make pizza making robots to help us make pizzas for Peanut's water show. Pepperoni: That's a great and i know the right person to make them. (At Ace's Garage) Ace: Hi guys, what do you guys need. Pepperoni: Pizza making robots. Ace: For what? Pepperoni: Well Peanut wants me to make 500 pizzas for her water show and i need more hands to make all those pizzas. Ace: Well coming right up. (He finished making 19 robots) Ace: Here you go, 29 robots that are trained to do what you want them to do. Pepperoni: Thank you so much Ace. (Back at Pepperoni's house) Pepperoni: Okay robots, can you make as many pizzas as you can? (They all make pizzas) Bea: Hopefully this will work. (Back with Peanut) Peanut: Okay elephant, i figured out another trick to do in the show. Elephant: (trumpets twice) Peanut: We're basically going to jump on the trampoline and spin while jumping and throw the balloons in the sky and when it falls, we'll catch them let's try. (She gets on the trampoline, spins while jumping and throw the balloons in the sky) (The balloons lands on her and she gets wet) Peanut: Let's keep trying. (Meanwhile at Pepperoni's house) Pepperoni: I can't believe it, we only got 50 more pizzas left. Jewel: We been making them fast too with these robots. (They keep making pizzas) Pepperoni: Only 31 more to go. (They make dozens of pizzas) Bea: Now we got 19 more left. Pepperoni: Yes, we're almost done. (They make several pizzas) Pepperoni: We only got five more to make. (They make five pizzas) Pepperoni: We made all 500 pizzas! (They cheer) Pepperoni: And if there is 509 pizzas and i half to deliver them all. Bea: Looks like you half to. Pepperoni: What am i going to do, it'll take weeks to deliver all 500 pizzas and the water show is in 1 hour. Pepper: How about we help you? Pepperoni: Good idea Pepper, thanks guys. (Scene cuts to the delivery truck) (They put the pizzas in the back of the truck) Pepperoni: Hopefully they'll fit. (500 pizzas in the back of the truck) All: Yes! (Pepperoni gets the truck and drives off) Pepperoni: Now Peanut's house is a mile away from here. (She keeps driving and the wheel hits a rock) (The wheel has a flat tire) Pepperoni: Oh no, the truck has a flat tire. Spaghetti Dog: (Barks) Pepperoni: Great idea but it will take ages for ace to come and i have no way to deliver them all. (Birds flying in the sky) Pepperoni: Hey birds come here. (Birds fly down to her) Pepperoni: I need you guys to deliver all these pizzas to Peanut's house. (Birds deliver the pizzas) (At Peanut's water show) Peanut: Where's Pepperoni and the pizzas? (Birds fly and drops the pizzas down to everyone) Peanut: Why are there birds delivering the pizzas? Jewel: Something must of happened to her. Peanut: You might be right Jewel everyone let's go find Pepperoni. (Scene cuts to Pepperoni) (Everyone arrives) Pepperoni: Hi guys. Peanut: Pepperoni, why was there birds delivering the pizzas? Pepperoni: Because my truck has a flat tire and there was no way to deliver them until i spotted birds. Peanut: Well thank you birds for delivering our pizzas. (Birds chirps) (Back at the water show) Pepperoni: How does everyone like the pizzas. Everyone: Their good! (Peanut launches the water balloons out of the cannon and lands she catches it) Everyone: (Cheers and claps) (After the water show) Peanut: Pepperoni, i would like to thank for making the pizzas and the birds for delivering them. Pepperoni: Now problem Peanut. Peanut: Next time i have a water show would you make me 9 billion pizzas? Pepperoni: No i think i had enough making that many pizzas. (They laugh) (The end) (Credits)